


The best you have

by Chibiscuit



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Lucifel POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been ordered to watch over him, and that implied watching him, didn't it? Very closely. All the while providing him with everything he might need. Only the best of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best you have

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 after finishing El Shaddai. Hope you enjoy!

“You sure that’s enough armour?” Lucifel asked for the second time. Enoch turned to him and Lucifel half-expected him to say everything was fine again.  
“I’ll take the best you have.” The blond man replied calmly as if he hadn’t just died. Lucifel smirked at the words and snapped his fingers. A pair of Edwins jeans materialized, as well as pieces of white armour that seemed to appear at random places across Enoch’s body. Without another word, the scribe jumped down into the fray again. Lucifel stared down at him, wondering whether Enoch had noticed the fact that this armour covered even less than the first. Maybe he just didn’t mention it. Or perhaps, he just trusted Lucifel’s judgement. The angel laughed a little at the thought, before going over to start his own mission.

+++

Despite not really caring what happened to the humans, Lucifel took this mission very serious. Flood or no flood, he wanted to make sure Enoch succeeded. After all, if he didn’t, then the world would lose the only worthy human it could ever have spawned. And thus Lucifel kept a close eye on the blond, almost like a hawk stalking its prey. He had been ordered by Him to watch over Enoch and one couldn’t watch over someone without watching him, could they?  
Lucifel watched as Enoch entered another battle with the Fallen Angels’ minions. They seemed to have caught him by surprise, because almost immediately a pained cry escaped the scribe’s lips as pieces of armour scattered. A Veil-wielding enemy had hit him from behind.  
The red-eyed angel couldn’t explain it, this dual feeling that arose as he watched the scene before him. Part of him wanted to intervene and help Enoch in a more direct way, but another part of him was enjoying the show way too much to even consider doing so. At any rate, the scene had him completely entranced until a loud ringing reached his ears. He snapped back to attention and answered his phone.  
“Yeah, it’s me. ...Hmm, no it’s nothing. Just tied up for a second.” He replied, never keeping his eyes off Enoch who had turned the tide by unleashing Uriel’s power. “Everything’s fine.” Lucifel held back a laugh at hearing himself say those words, “He’s a quick learner. Hmm... of course... yes, I’ll contact you again later.” The call ended just when Enoch had dispatched the last of his opponents and started to move on. Lucifel took a moment to admire his choice of armour. When Enoch was threatening to get out of sight, he snapped his fingers.

+++

Lucifel watched as mechanical insects flew over his head. A few of them had just thrown a half-naked Enoch not that much farther down the road. Lucifel leaned back on the motorcycle he had arranged for the blond, idly wondering how he was going to react. He laughed. Knowing him, probably not at all.  
Enoch calmly approached him, seemingly unimpressed and unperturbed by all he was going through. He stopped in front of Lucifel, quickly glancing at the, to him unknown, contraption behind him, before turning his eyes on the archangel again.  
“Oh, Enoch. You’ll need this.” Lucifel patted the motorcycle for emphasis, “Another one of humankind’s shards of knowledge.” Enoch nodded and stepped over to the machine, but was stopped by Lucifel.  
“Wait.” He said as he snapped his fingers, changing Enoch into a riding suit. He had been thinking about which one to give him for a while and was pleased with the end result. “It looks good on you.” He remarked, eyeing the outfit. Then again, what doesn’t?  
After briefly explaining how to operate the bike, he let Enoch sit on it. Lucifel ignored the urge to join him and simply wished him good luck.  
“It’ll be fine.” Enoch answered over his shoulder. The angel chuckled, “I know.” Enoch nodded once more before racing off at dazzling speed. During the last nod, Lucifel noticed the helmet he had made for Enoch somewhat resembled a conservation can. Especially when looked at from above. He made a mental note to be careful of what he was thinking of when using his powers like that. 

+++

“Yes, it seems his feelings are genuine.” The angel masked the annoyance the statement brought on. Another human feeling gained. It was getting ridiculous. Well, at least he could place this one. “He’ll save him, don’t worry.” There was something surreal about reassuring God, but Lucifel felt it was appropriate at the time. “Well, I’ll contact you again later.”  
He had already lost sight of Armaros when the call ended, but he didn’t care much. It wasn’t his mission to see to the safety of Fallen Angels. On the contrary.  
On the other hand, seeing as Armaros was the only hope they had for saving Enoch he might as well guide him for the time being. He had already decided what he’d do with him afterwards anyway. When he’d become useless. The prospect made him a bit happier than it should have. Deep down, Lucifel knew that he wanted to get rid of Armaros more than any of the other Grigori. He merely ignored it and moved on, all with a snap of his fingers.

“Enoch, Enoch, Enoch. What were you thinking, jumping into the darkness like that?” Lucifel mumbled to himself as he stared at the corrupted form of the scribe. Dark Enoch. He’d even changed his armour. After all the trouble he’d gone through to give him the best he had. “Getting yourself defiled by Belial’s desire... all for another.” It was almost an insult to Lucifel. “Mah, I guess that’s just like you.” He sighed as he softly shook his head, “No wonder He chose you.” Really, it didn’t suit him, this dark presence, this new armour. I guess there’s a first for everything.  
Lucifel frowned at the difference between his words and thoughts. Such a significant difference in priority. It even startled himself.  
In the midst of the battle between Armaros and Dark Enoch, Lucifel got a call again.  
“Yes?” The red-eyed angel answered, paying close attention to the fight. “No, it’s still on-going.”  
“...”  
“In any other case, I’d say no but...”, he stopped short when a particularly vicious attack from Armaros blew a significant amount of Enoch’s black armour away. “Uhm, no, I meant to say that considering the...”, Lucifel searched for the word as he desperately tried not to get distracted by the increasingly more naked blond, “...state he’s in right now, Armaros is sure to win.”, he finished calmly.  
“In fact,” he carried on, “I believe it won’t take much longer.” Lucifel said as he watched the blond. Enoch couldn’t possibly get any more naked than he was now. The archangel almost felt like thanking Belial and Armaros.  
“Yes, I’ll contact you again later.” He hung up. Enoch let out a cry of defeat not much later. Lucifel smirked satisfied and went over to them.

“You should be happy too.” The archangel said, barely able to hide the sarcasm and spite in his voice as he carried Enoch away from the underworld. Armaros screamed below him as the darkness consumed him.  
Perfect.

+++

Waiting, waiting, waiting and more waiting. Time had never felt like such a burden before and that’s saying something coming from a being that stood outside of time.  
Watching over someone who was frozen to the spot wasn’t interesting in the least. Not even if it were Enoch. It’s not that Lucifel was worried about the scribe. He had full confidence he would come back in due time. No problem.  
And of course he had been right.

+++

After his recovery Enoch sure didn’t waste any time. The way he stormed back into the fight, with such vigour, brought a smile to Lucifel’s face. That seemed to happen a lot around this human. At any rate it wouldn’t take long now before the mission was finished and they’d return to Heaven together.  
The thought made him a tad sad. He’d miss staring at Enoch’s denim-clad behind as he stormed in to hack away gracefully at a group of enemies. Ah well, he could still continue to watch over him in Heaven. Lucifel was confident He wouldn’t mind all that much as long as the archangel still fulfilled His other commands should they come. And a robe wasn’t so bad either.

+++

After defeating an unexpected visitor and destroying Semhaz' core, Enoch had finally completed his mission. The brave human returned back to Heaven to take up his job as scribe again, while the archangels went back to their usual business.  
Which in Lucifel’s case meant there hadn't changed all that much.  
“I guess you won’t be needing that armour anymore.” Lucifel stated when Enoch calmly sat down behind his desk again, pen already in hand. He nodded in response.  
“What would you like in exchange? Robe? More jeans? A dress?” Enoch raised an eyebrow at the last option. “Wait, don’t tell me.” Lucifel laughed, “The best I have?”  
A smile grazed the blond’s face. “The most comfortable.” He replied.  
“For you or me?” Lucifel couldn’t help it. He hadn’t wanted to actually say that out loud. A look of confusion crossed Enoch’s face and tilted his head to the side a little. Who am I kidding, like it makes any difference what he’s wearing when he looks like that. Lucifel sighed, “Never mind.”  
He focused on the robe Enoch had worn before and snapped his fingers.

+++

After his first day of working as a scribe again, Enoch stretched a bit and decided to go for a walk to relieve his muscles. He nodded politely to Uriel as he passed him in the hallway. The archangel did the same, but suddenly stopped.  
“Enoch.” Said man turned around at his name. Uriel looked at him before speaking again, almost like he was contemplating his words. “...Did Lucifel give you that robe?” He asked eventually. Enoch merely nodded, a bit confused as to why Uriel was asking him this. But he said nothing of it.  
“I thought so.” The archangel simply replied, shaking his head a little as he walked off.  
Leave it to Lucifel to give Enoch clothing that accentuates his behind.

**Author's Note:**

> That conservation can comment probably made no sense. It's just what I thought when I first saw that helmet and I figured Lucifel must've been hungry or something when he made it idk.


End file.
